tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nalyd Renrut's Ninth Camp
Nalyd Renrut's Ninth Camp is the ninth camp in the Nalyd Renrut series. Rules Do not edit this #Do not edit sections that say Do not edit this. #Only talk at the campsite of your character. #You may not vote for yourself. #You may not give immunity you won to another player. #You may not change your vote. Contestants Contestant History Do not edit this Contestant Interactions You may edit this section Friendship *Herman and Luna *Jessica and Zoey *Kathie and Richard *Hayley and Kev *Jessica and Nalyd *Lunia and Shawn Conflict *Blake and Jessica *Laurine and Zoey *Nalyd and Richard *Shawn and Richard *Ravioli and Kathie *Boys and Flint *Girls and Lia *Shawn and Zoey *Blake and Shawn *Jessica and Ravioli Relationship *Nalyd and Ravioli *Zoey and Blake Attraction *Kathie to Nalyd *Blake to Jessica *Richard to Ravioli *Flint to Jessica *Lia to Rex *Kathie to Richard *Shawn to Laurine *Jessica to Nalyd Alliance *AJ, Blake, Fanny, Herman, Kev, Nalyd, Rex, Shawn (Day 1-7) *Donna, Hayley, Jessica, Kathie, Luna, Lunia, Zoey (Day 1-7) *Jessica, Herman, Nalyd, Owe, Shawn (Day 8-9) *Blake, Kathie, Richard (Day 8-10) *AJ, Blake, Jessica, Kathie, Nalyd, Owe, Ravioli, Richard, Shawn (Day 10-) Voting History Do not edit this Pre-Game Chat Weird Al: Hello everybody! I'm your host! Weird Al! :D *plays accordion* Welcome to Nalyd Renrut's Ninth Camp: Male vs. Female. Nalyd: Hey, Ravi. :) Kathie: Hi Nalyd. :D *tacklehugs* Nalyd: *pushes Kathie off him, holds Ravi's hand, sees that angry look in her eye* Sorry. Jessica: *smiles at Nalyd* Hi, Nalyd. Blake: Shnell. *smiles* Jessica: Attison... *growls at Blake* Blake: You know I like you... Jessica: So what!? Nalyd: Hey Jessica. *again attempts to hold Ravioli's hand, pulls back again* (XD) Shawn: Hey Guys, -waved and went down to his gameboy- Lunia: -twirled- Hi Guys~ Ravioli: Weird Al... again?! Wait, weren't you arrested a couple of season's ago for illegally infiltrating the show and taking Chris's place...? Richard: *pops head out of bush, grinning at Ravi* Hiii :D Ravioli: Who the -?! Shawn: -tried to open battery 's out of the gameboy, strugglded, and got it, it hit richard on the top of the head- Ooops! Sorry. -inserted new batterys- Weird Al: Yep! but Now I'm fully capable of hosting a reality show. Nalyd: *sees Richard* Who's that? o.O Ravioli: I have no idea... o.o Richard: *bursts out of bush* I'm Ravioli's one true love!! Ravioli: No, you're not. o_O Richard: *ignores* I'm even a pixie! See?! *waves poorly made cardboard pixie wings XD* Luna: Hi! Herman: Hello, everybody.. SHawn: -jumped onto richards back and ripped them- Hayley: Hey guys Shawn: I'm playing a fairy killing game on my game-box. Nalyd: Whoa, whoa, dude, Ravioli loves likes me. (And even that's probably exaggerating xD)Back off. Shawn: You don't get another guys girl. NOT COOL DUDE Kev: Hey guys Lunia: Why cant we be peaceful? Richard: *hears of Shawn's fairy-killing game, screams girlishly and leaps into Ravi's arms* Don't you dare hurt my Ravi-fairy!! (Dude, he just stole Nalyd's signature move! XDD) Ravioli: ... *nonchalantly drops Richard on his head* Richard: *bounces back onto his feet* I'm okay! I've had lots of head injuries!! :D Shawn: YOU CANT SEE THIS -fllailed hand and elbowed him- Kathie: We can tell. (She stole Ravi's signature move! Sarcasm! xD) Nalyd: *glares at Richard while hugging Ravioli* (CONF) Nalyd: Something tells me this is gonna be a long season. Hayley: *yells to everyone* Guys don't kill animals, or litter. We need to save the animals Zoey: *arrives* Eeeeeee! This is so exciting! Shawn: Ladies look what i can do! -does a backflip- Zoey: (CONF) Oh god. Flint: *arrives* Ladies! What's up? Shawn: meh this system is out dated -throws gameboy at flint- Richard: *sees Kathie* OMG! You're Kathie from the National Stalker's Guild! You're a living legend!! :D Ravioli: Oh, god, please don't let them team up. For the love of all that's good, don't let them team up. O__O; Kathie: Wait a minute... You're Richard! I read your blog! Well, I read the parts that mention Nalyd, even the rants. :D I comment on all your stuff! NalydLuvr95! Nalyd: ... Why? Shawn: How do you not know me? I'm the worlds best GAMER Herman: *to Luna* This is kinda awkward... Maybe we can go... Talk? Luna: *to Herman* Yeah.. *walks to Zoey* Hiya! I'm Luna! Richard: OMG no way!! That's you?! You're like my favorite commentor ever!! :D Ravioli: Any objections to fleeing while they're distracted...? Kathie: Aw, thanks! You're like my favorite blogger ever! Except Nalyd. :D Nalyd: I made one blog. -_- And yes. *flees* Lia: hi Rex: hi nayld *runs after nayld* why are we running? Zoey: *to Luna* Hi! This is so exciting! Isn't it? Shawn: Uhmm, no one cares for me soo... -looked down at his ipod- Flint: *gets hit with Gameboy* Ow! *throws it back at Shawn* Richard: OMG, thanks! You're my favorite blogger ever, since Ravi keeps refusing to make blogs. :D *pause* Speaking of, where is she? o.O Ravioli: *has fled with Nalyd* Shawn -single handedly caught the gameboy and crushed it, and threw an xbox at flint- Hayley: I love animals so hurt any animal or their homes/food and I will vote you out and get people to Kathie: I dunno. Wanna see my Renrut Family trading cards? :D I got a level ten Nalyd! Shawn : -hand on hayleys cheek,- Now why would i do such a mean thing to animals? Rex: *picks up gameboy and tries to fix it* the thingamajig goes here... Dejar: Sup, homies. >:) Rex: *finishes fixing gameboy... mostly* here you go shawn Richard: OMG, lucky! The highest I've gotten is a level 8 Ravi D: Rex: i've got a gold lvl 11 Nayld camp (super -rare) Shawn: EAT IT. I'VE GOTTEN A LEVEL 22 DOG. <.< Kathie: I have a level 10 Ravioli. I'll trade you for an Amy level 6 or higher. Rex: ther're quite common *shows folder full of lvl 22 dog's* Flint and Zoey: (CONF) What is with all of these weirdos?!?!?! Kev: *runs to Kathie* I have a lv 34 Sunshine Day One Chat Boys' Camp (1) Nalyd: Welcome to the game, dudes. Rex: oh i was just about to trade my lvl 9 amy Dejar: o_o Shawn: YO dudes, I got a level 12 elmo. Nathan: I got level 2,000 Nalyd Kev: Guys I have a lv 34 Sunshine Richard: *screams in the general direction of the girls' camp* I will win for you, my Ravi!! Rex: Nath Dude, that's a fakie, it' worthless Nate: It is real i got it in a contest Flint* Puts iPod in his ears* (CONF) I have to use something to avoid all of these gaming nerds. (Oat: Nathan are you even in this camp?) Dejar: Games seriously? Shawn; Where are the ladiess? Fanny: *is watching everything* Yup, this is no better than last season. (conf) Well, since everyone else seems to be a n00b, my only strategic option is to partner up with last season's winner, Nalyd. He has cunning skills which I strive to prove this time around. But, I won't say I'll trust him, just for the team being of the tribes and then we'll see what happens from there. Dejar: *looks at Shawn* I'm liking your style, bro. ;) Shawn: I know right? WE need some ladiess~ Rex: i've got a super, super rare card (it's the rarest one) the lvl 100 platuim Nalyd card herman: Oh.. Uh... What are we doing? Nalyd: Flint, Kev, Rex, can you see you dudes for a sec? *points to woods* Kev: *walks to Nayld* Hey Nayld Shawn: @Herman, girls hopefully later. Rex: *shows nate why it's fake* see it doesn't have the sybmol on the back, so it's fake *follows nalyd* Blake: You people are W-E-I-R-D...weird... Shawn: -pushed blake- Shut it pretty boy. Richard: *gives Nate disappointed headshake* Nalyd: So, Flint, Kev, and Rex, right now I'm in an alliance with Blake, Shawn, Herman and Fanny. Would any of you three care to join? We'll have the majority. Rex: i'll join. my knowledge could com in handy Kev: Sure (CONF) I wanna befriend Nayld so I could win Shawn: -played with gameboy- AJ: Oh no, i'm without an alliance (CONF) Crap this is bad Girls' Camp (1) Kathie: Hi everybody! Donna: Sup. Maria: >_>" Lunia: -twirled in her sparly dress- Hiiii ~ Ravioli: Goodbye, Kathie. Suzy: Hi!!! Zoety: *looking in mirror* Are my curves coming back? If so, I'll never be accepted by ANY modeling agency. Hayley: Guys I have some animal cards and the highest I got is a lv 54 dragon Kathie: Come on, Ravioli, we can get along. I'm totally over Nalyd. *smiles* Ravioli: ...says the girl with three level ten Nalyd Renrut trading cards in a deathgrip... Hayley: *To Kathie* I have a dog named Nayld Donna: *to Ravioli* Ha ha, nice. Lunia: I love animals~ Kathie: Yeah, I'm just using the cards to impress the new boy I like! Hayley: *To Lunia* Me too!!! Jessica: *nods* Sure...we'll go with that! Lunia: Soo girls, what guy do you likee? Ravioli: *to Donna* Um... thanks... I think... are you making fun of me? (Conf.) Ravioli: Now that I'm on a team with all girls, one major weakness of mine has come to light... I'm terrible at making friends. Especially with girls. I always just assume they all hate me and are out to get me... or they remind me of Sunshine... and either way, it doesn't quite work out. Lia: isn't rex cute Hayley: (CONF) I think Kev is a cool guy Lunia: The guys here are.. kind of off. Kathie: *sits close to Ravioli* Can I have some of your hair? Jessica: *smiles at Kathie* Take this purple, Ravioli wig. *hands her Ravioli wig* Hayley: *Runs to Ravioli and whispers to her* Shes gonna cut your hair off Ravioli: *raises eyebrow at Kathie* Why do you want- *sees Jessica's Ravioli wig* Why do you have- *pause* ...nevermind... I don't want to know, do I...? Kathie: No, I just need a little of her real hair. *holds scissors* It will take one sec. And it's not for me, that would be creepy! It's for the boy I like. Lunia: None of the guys like me, cause i'm ugly D: Hayley: *whispers to Ravioli* She creepy (CONF) Kathie's f***in creepy Lunia: do you guys wanna be friends? (: Ravioli: *raises eyebrow at Kathie again* But why would- *pause* Wait... oh dear god, you don't mean what I think you mean... o__o" Donna: That's a compliment, Ravioli. Jessica: One, I got it from a wig store...of course it is made of not-your-hair but of gothic hair, and two, the boy you like, does his name happen to start with an N, A and L and end with an Y and D? Hayley: *walks to Kathie and whispers to her* Ravioli thinks your creepy (CONF) I think Ravioli really thinks Kathie's creepy Lunia: Where are the boys? o_o. Challenge One Weird Al: This challenge is called "I'm Here!" All you have to do is say "I'm Here!" and the first team to have everyone say that will win immunity! Don't edit the scoreboard Boys: 12 - Girls: 11 Nalyd: I'm Here! Kathie: I'm Here! Shawn: I'm HEre! Lunia: I'm here! Herman: I'm Here! Luna: I'm Here! Jessica: I'm HERE! Blake: I'm Here! Hayley: I'm Here! Kev: I'm Here! Richard: I'm Here! I'm Here! Hey Ravi! Do you see me? I'm Here! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hi Kathie! Can you get Ravi to wave back to me? Ravi!! :D Ravioli: ...I'm Here... against my will and better judgement... AJ: I'm Here! Skylar: I'm Here! Kathie: *drags Ravioli over to Richard* :D Hayley: *walks to Kev* Hey Kev Kev: Hey Hayley Shawn: Woah woah woah.~! WATCH OUT. you almost hurt that bird.-pointed- Oweguy: I'm here! Marine: *yawns* I'm here. Zoey: I'm here! Flint: I'm here! Hayley: I love animals Kev: I have a dog named Pixie and a cat named Sunshine Hayley: Why the cat and dog named their names? Kev: I named the cat Sunshine, because I think Sunshine is cool and the dog Pixie, because of Sunshine Hayley: cool Shawn: Animals? I spent four weeks helping an animal shelter! Hayley: *To Shawn* I help with an animal shelter every week Shawn: OH really? -smile- What's your name? Mines Shawn. Hayley: I'm Hayley but you can call me Hayla Weird Al: We're waiting for 3 dudes and 3 dudettes. Once you've participated, stop talking. Fanny: I'm here. Donna: Maybe I'm here. Hayley: (CONF) He didn't say we couldn't use the conf so I'm ok. I love animals and want to help them Kevin: I'm here! Squee! ^_^ Laurine: I'm here, I wish I wasn't, though. -_- Rex and lia: we are here Weird Al: Rex said it before Lia, so the Boys win immunity! Girls Vote (1) Kathie: I vote for Lia, we lost because of you. (Oh, TDALindsay told me that she votes how I vote cause she won't be on til tomorrow) Skylar: I'm with Kathie, i vote Lia Laurine: Lia. *scoff* Luna: Wel... I gues I'll vote for Lia. Donna: (conf) I vote for Lia. Lia: he beat me by a second, i vote luna Zoey: (CONF) Sorry Lia. :( Weird Al: Buh-bye, Lia! Day Two Chat Boys Chat (2) Nalyd: I gotta say guys, good work out there. I've been on loser teams and winner teams. This is definitely a winner team. Kevin: What he said. Shawn: We still need girls. Nalyd: We'll get to see the lovely ladies of the camp at the merge. AJ: Yes! Nalyd: I miss Ravi. Rex: lia got voted out... i think she liked me Kevin: *mumbles something* AJ (CONF): Now that most of the guys are in Nayld's alliance, i need to find a way to save myself, but i want to make friends too! Rex: hey AJ want to trade cards? Rex: here have some freebies *hands AJ some cards which have 'Do you want to make a secret allience?' on them* Nalyd: AJ, you wanna join the alliance? Rex: on second thought i'll have my cards back *takes cards back and rubs messgae off* AJ: Sure nayld, im in Nalyd: Awesome. (BTW guys, I'm gonna be gone all day, no challenge, sorry) Blake: So that means it is eight alliance members, now. *smiles* (I'm glad. I'm not going to be around, today.) Kev: I wonder how the girls are doing Richard: Anyone want to play me in a Renrut-Pasti Card Battle?? :D Kev: *takes out his Sunshine, Amy, Nayld, Ravioli, and animal cards* Lets battle Richard: *whips out dice and one of those special card collection binders* I SHALL WIN! FOR RAVI!! (XD) Rex: *brings out card deck* let's play a 4-way battle Richard: Awesome!! Wait... don't we need more than *counts on fingers* three people to have a four-way battle? o.O" Rex: you and kev verses me and... *brings out second deck* me Kev: *removes his animal cards and takes out his renrut and Pasti cards* Rex: i'll go first *plays his lvl 6 nayld card - gold edition* Kev: *counts out his cards* I have only 24 cards but I have like 76 animal cards Rex: i only need 5 cards to win... and there all in my hand *plays trap card* i end my turn Kev: I'll just add my animal cards *adds 46 of his animal cards mostly trap and spell cards* Rex: Richard it's your turn, then my turn (second deck) then kev's turn Girls Chat (2) Kathie: Morning, girls Laurine: Another day, another stupid challenge. -_- Kathie: Come on, we gotta stay positive! Laurine: Positive? What good can come out of being trapped in the same place with another eleven - no, ten - girls? It's like a sorority gone bad. Lunia: I wonder.. what the boys are doing. Kathie: Probably missing us lovely ladies. Skylar: Agreed! Hayley: *To Kathie* Do you want to start an alliance with me? Laurine: *inhales slowly* Do you smell that, girls? It's called 'desperation', and it's intoxicating me. -.-' Luna: *worried* AM I THAT BAD?! Kathie: Um, sure, Hayley! Jessica: *looks at Laurine* Don't be a downer you pessimist. Hayley: *To Jess* Wanna join my alliance? Skylar: Come on guys lets just all get along Jessica: Hayley, you're already in mine! Oops... Hayley: I don't remember that Ravioli: *under breath* I never thought I'd say this, but I think I actually miss Nalyd... Donna: *fake pukes* Ugh, men are idiots. (Conf.) Ravioli: What do you know... I think I might actually sort of like Donna. Challenge Two Weird Al: For this challenge, everyone is to be changed into bathing suits. You will jump off this cliff, into the lake. In the lake there are eels and sharks and an octopus. Do not edit the scoreboard Boys - 9/10 | Girls - 8/10 Nalyd: *wearing his hoodie colored bathing suit* So... Who wants to go first? Kathie: *wearing Nalyd's hoodie colored one-piece bathing suit, looks over edge of cliff* That's a long drop. (Nalyd: Sunshine, no using wings >.> xD) Rex: *gets changed into khaki swimming suit* did you say there were sharks (note: rex is extremely strong, mostly against sharks, and he hates sharks) Hayley: *wearing a red and pink one-piece bathing suit* I think I could go first but I don't hurt any animal Rex: *sees shark in water* i see a shark *jumps* Kev: *wearing fire colored swim trunks* I don't think anyone could suvive this Rex: *lands in water hard* ow *sees a shark and starts attacking it* DIE SHARK (he has a reason for hating sharks...) (Nalyd: You can't have a character that can beat up sharks. That is godplaying.) Nalyd: *puts hands in pockets* So... Hayley: *runs back then jumps down* I hope the animals don't ki *lands* Rex: *gets pulled out of water by someone* (fine... for now...) (Kokori9: just so you know... rex's parents were eaten by sharks) Nalyd: Hey, guys, who wants go next? Kev: *jumps in* I wanna win. *sings never say never by JB but only gets 5 lines out before he lands on Hayley* Hayley: Owwww!!! Rex: *gets grabbed by octopus* oh man *gets shocked many times by eels* OW OW OW OW OW! Hayley: *back and left arm is broken* My back and left arm is broke because of KEV!! Kev: *gets off Hayley* Shawn: -flail flail- PICK ME Rex: *continues to get shocked by eels* Shawn: -took shirt off and cannonballed in and took the eels rex- Rex: thanks shawn *gets dragged underwater by octoppus* oh no Kathie: *is nervous* I don't wanna jump. Nalyd: Same here. Shawn: -while using rex as a distraction; he swims to shore to find hayley yelling at kev- Rex: *gets thrown up the cliff by octopus* woah *falls and lands hard on water... again* Hayley: (CONF) I like Kev as a friends but sometimes he can hurt you with his fatness Chris: Just go to shore once you've jumped. Shawn: I'm on shore~ Rex: *tries to get to shore but gets grabbed by the octopus again* oh come on Kev: *swims to shore* Shawn: -throws an xbox box at nalyd- Pranked'~ Hayley: *trys to swim to shore but sinks* Shawn: HAYLEY -dived in- <.< Flint: *Jumps off cliff like nothing happened* Nalyd: Um... Okay... Kathie: Oh no! My ally is sinking! *jumps into water to save Hayley* Shawn: -dived underwater and got caught on something- Rex: *gets thrown up in the air by octopus again* hey allience buddy, you jumping weather you like it or not *grabs nalyd and falls (nalyd can pick if he falls too)* * (i hope that's not god-modding) Hayley: *has a 22% chance of life unless someone saves her* Shawn: meh, -ripped his swim pants off, and pushed hayley to the surfaceo f the water; he stayed underwater- Nalyd: *tugs away, escapes Rex* I'm not jumping! (Don't worry about it) Kathie: *swims down, grabs Hayley's arm, begins swimming up* Hayley: Thanks Kathie (CONF) Kathie's a nice friend Shawn: Uhm, any dude got a extra pair of swim trunks? XD -head and neck above water- Meh, anyone? Rex: *hit water hard* OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW *gets grabbed by octopus* OH COME ON! Kathie: *sees Shawn* ... *bursts out laughing* Nalyd: *laughs at Shawn* Shawn: -underwater grabbed rex's swim pants and put them on and walked out- Rex: *luaghs at shawn with the octopus* hahaha *gets thrown into tree by octopus* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW (rex is wearing a full body suit shawn) Shawn: Meh, bud anyone? -flailed in water- Rex: *is knocked out* Zoey: (CONF) Well, like, the impact could permenantly kill my beachbod, but I do not want to be voted off so... *Jumps off, screaming* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Shawn: -caught zoey- You alright? o_o. Kathie: Good job, Zoey! *continues ROFL-ing* Rex: *is landed on by an electric eel (somehow) and gets shocked* Shawn: -walked out of the water wearing seaweed- <.< Nalyd: *laughs at Shawn* Stinks to be you, dude xD Shawn: Nalyd, jump or I flash. Crab: *starts eating seeweed* Shawn: -pointed to crab on the side eating seaweed plant- Nalyd: I refuse to jump. Besides, I'll just turn around. *is at top of cliff, no longer looking down at Shawn, looks down at the water* Kathie: *brings Hayley to shore* NALYD RENRUT YOU BETTER JUMP!!! Shawn: -threw a lobster into nalyds hoodie- Nalyd: *isnt wearing a hoodie, he's wearing his bathing suit* Shawn: -walked to cabin half naked- r..r meh, you guys...! Nalyd: *laughs* Whatever dude. I'm not jumping and you can't make me. Shawn: -walked into rex's room and dug up a notebook- mmmm... (Kokori9: the notebook lists rex's adventures) (Oatmeal: "Dream" Adventures) Shawn: Nice find. -put it in his pocket and walked back to the team- Nalyd: So, who wants to jump next. Kathie: Go, girls, go! Flint: We. Need. To. Win. *walks back up to the cliff* You are jumping. *Picks up Nalyd a la Heather and LeShawna and throws him in* Shawn: -smoothied nalyd with sand rocks and salt water- Nalyd: *as he falls* That was totally uncalled foooor *splash* (Kokori9: Not Dream Adventures! Real ADVENTURES!)) Shawn: (conf: reading off kokori's "adventures" while making it up) I had a dream last night, we were doing a final challenge, it was all the boys cause the boys are superior. I'll take out the guys ONE by ONE. Weird Al: We need more jumpers! First team to ten jumpers wins!!! Shawn: -left conf with a crumpled empty paper from his journal- Hayley: Thanks Kathie Rex: (CONF: *finds note from his notebook* my notebook! someone left a page here! Shawn: THANKS KATHIE?! I'm the one who nearly got naked on national tv! -pout- Nalyd: *gets to shore, dries off with towel, laughs at Shawn* Shawn: -put the journal back where it belongs, but wrote his own copy.- Rex: *sees that shawn has his notebook (the copy)* YOU *runs and takes the notebook back* (Shawn: Youcouldn't have seen me<.< ) (kokori9: Rex was trailing you... he suspected you straight away) Shawn: -trips rex and pressure points him in the back of the head, so he forgets EVERYTHING- (Kokori9: Pressure points don't do that) Jessica: *changes into two-piece, violet bathing suit* Blake: *changes into flame-colored bathing suit* Kevin: *after changing into his bathing suit, he hums The Climb, while walking around aimlessly, then ends up in mid-air above the water cartoon-style and falls* O.O HOLY CRAP. Laurine: Ha! Serves you right, loser! AJ: Here we go *jumps off* AHHHHHHH Skylar: Guess i'm um *Jumps off* I can do it! AJ: (Sees deadly Octopus)...aww crap Jessica: Oh, gosh. *jumps and lands on a shark* DARN! Blake: Hey, Zoey! *trips off cliff into water* AH! *lands on Jessica* Shawn: -turns to Rex- FOOLED YA. -pulled out a fake book- :D Nalyd: Jessica, you okay? *helps Blake off her* Jessica: *throws Blake off of the shark and into the water* Thanks... *jumps off the shark and swims to shore* Blake: AUGH, MY HAIR!!! *swims to shore* Kevin: *lands in the water, emerges out with an eel wrapped around his legs* .... Oh, no. *gets zapped* Laurine: I'm totally not jumping this. How high is this, again? I'll probably die on impact. -_- We're already losing! Shawn: -walked to laurine- You won't die~ Want me to jump with you? Ahhaaha. Skylar: Laurine you can do it! Kathie: Come on, Laurine! We can still win! We need to believe in ourselves! Nalyd: Come on guys, we just need two more of you. Lunia: -jumped- Laurine: Only if you break my fall. >.> *walks to the edge* AJ: *still swimming away from octpous* Come on guys we can do it! Shawn: Meh, -walked off the cliff- Go fall off, try not to get bitten by sharks Weird Al: Okay, whichever team reaches ten jumpers or has the most jumpers at 12:00 PM EST (in 90 minutes) wins immunity. Jessica: JUMP, LAURINE!!! Laurine: Oh, that is it. >.> (confessional) NOW I know why the girls and guys got separated. Guys suck. (end confessional) I'll show you! :@ *jumps off, lands on an octopus's head* O hai. o.o Weird Al: 60 minutes until the challenge ends. Luna: Ooh! There must be dolphins too! *jumps off the cliff* Herman: I can't do it! *sees that Luna lands safely* I'm gonna be out if I don't... Meh... *jumps* Weird Al: Challenge over! Boys win again! Girls Vote (2) Kathie: *votes Marine* Sorry, you didn't help us win. Lunia: -votes Marine- I'm sorry D: Hayley: I vote Marine Skylar: We keep losing to boys! Anyways i also vote Marine Zoey: I vote Marine. Sorry, but how can someone with such a pretty name be so depressing? Laurine: Marine. Jessica: I'm sorry, Marine. You'll be going home, today. Weird Al: Bye bye, Marine! Day Three Chat Boys Chat (3) Nalyd: Good work yesterday, guys. Shawn: Yo Nayld, -pulled his pants down- AHAHA Oweguy: *crying* My girlfriend is gone! What's for breakfast? Shawn: Nothing.:D Nalyd: *pulls pants up* Whatever, Shawn *rolls eyes* You'll be okay, Oweguy. Shawn: Hey Nayld, want a burger nalyd? Nalyd: Um, no. (CONF) Nalyd: In case he tries that at the challenge, I'm wearing two pairs of pants. Oweguy: *pants randomly fall down showing clown undies* Drat! Forgot to put on my belt again. Nalyd: *gives Oweguy an extra belt* (Oweguy, in this camp are you going by Owe or Oweguy?) Kev: *laughs at Owe's undies* (CONF) Clowns are for 7 year olds Shawn: Hows your girlfriend Kev? -chuckle- (CONF) Oweguy: Stupid Sunshine switching my underwear when I wasn't looking. (Nalyd, I go by both) Shawn: Oweguy, you hungry? o_o I got a burger. Nalyd: I wonder how the girls are doing... Especially Ravioli... I miss her... Shawn: -sat in chair and hand on face- AT least you got a gf. -puffed lips- Oweguy: *swallows burger whole and nearly bites off Shawn's hand* Sorry Shawn. *burps* Shawn: ONLY EAT HALF THE BURGER. o: It was filled with laxitives. Nalyd: *smirks* (CONF) Nalyd: Shawn can prank me as much as he wants, I'm still the one with a girlfriend. Shawn: Oweguy... you might need this. -handed him a roll of toliet paper- Nalyd: Nice try, Shawn, I'm unprankable. Blake: *rolls his eyes* Whatever... (Conf.) I thought Shawn was with that Ilana girl...she used to be mine, before she dumped me for being so self-centered... *looks at mirror* I look good... Shawn: Oweguy? I think he died o_o. Oweguy: No I was in the bathroom. That burger was filled with laxitives. BTW don't go into the bathroom for a while. Shawn: Meh, those are longlasting laxitives. Kev: I want a vanilla milk shake Girls Chat (3) Kathie: I can't believe we've lost twice to those guys. Lunia: We have to win! Hayley: *To Team* We need to try harder! Lunia: Thats what she said, Just kidding. (: Kathie: I agree. That's what she said, and we do need to tr harder! Lunia: So Kathie! Hows your "special" one? Jessica: *rolls her eyes* (Conf.) I'm almost completely stuck with weirdos...thank god for the people that are sane. Kathie: I don't know, Lunia, I didn't see him at yesterday's challenge. I hope he's okay! Lunia: Who is he? Challenge Three Weird Al: We need three people from each team to perform a talent! Do not edit the team list and score board Boys - Shawn 8, Kev 7, Blake 9 | Girls - Zoey 10, Hayley 3, Kathie Nalyd: I wanna perform! Kathie: Girls, can I go! Shawn: I gots this! Nalyd: Shawn can go instead of me. Flint: I can start fires? Zoey: Well, I can model, but I don't want to lose this for us. Nalyd: Um... No... Flint... Kev: I can drum and break dance Nalyd: I like it Kev. Kathie: Come on girls, don't any of you have talents? Hayley: I'll rap for the hell of it Kathie: Ooh, okay. And I can read a poem! Weird Al: We need one more dude. Blake: I can skateboard... Weird Al: Okay, who wants to go first? SHawn: ME Weird Al: Okay, Shawn, you're up! (Please don't talk a lot if you aren't performing) Shawn: -wearing old supenders and a hat, put one of his thumbs on his supender- Hey Nayld, mind doing me a favor? Nalyd: Sure *Gets on stage* Sup? Shawn: -pulled his top-hat off, and it showed a deck of cards- Pick a card for me Nalyd, and tell me what color it is! Nalyd:*picks* Its red like a lobster Shawn: You know else is red, harharhar? Nalyd: Oranges? Shawn: Yes, -blatent stare- But, you know my favorite red thing is? FIRAAHHH -he raised both hands, and the playing card disintrigrated.- Nalyd: I smell smoke o.o *sees hoodie on fire* *screams, runs around stage* Shawn: Ahaha, -he chuckled- Nalyd: *stops, drops, rolls* Help me! D: Shawn: -poured water on him- o_o. Kev: Nayld's shoe and shirtle *is weirded out* Nayld do you wear a shirt under your hoodie? Nalyd: My hoodie burned off me! It was just like a hoodie to me! *cries* Shawn: -completetly ignores them, bows- TAADAAA. Weird Al: Um.. k... 8 points for the kid on fire. Girls, who wants to go first? Hayley: Me!! Jessica: Borrow one from Kathie, Nalyd...I bet she has one... Weird Al: Okay, Hayley, amaze us. Nalyd: *sticks tongue at Jessica* haha, very funny. Hayley: *raps* Don't kill the animals, Don't kill the animals, Don't kill the animals!! Zoey: (CONF) In my years, I've noticed that the way to get points is to act like a major w****. Plan begins now. AJ: Yes go guys (CONF) I wish things weren' so tense Hayley: *raps* Do you want everyone to not see any animals? Nalyd: No. Hayley: *raps* Good, because without animals the world would suck Hayley: *raps* Don't kill the animals, Don't kill the animals, Don't kill the animals or their food or homes *repeats this* Hayley: *raps* Without animals we wouldn't our fooooood!! Hayley: *raps* We're animals so, do you want to kill us? Hayley: *raps* Don't kill the animals, Don't kill the animals, Don't kill the animals or their food or homes *repeats this* cuz what did they did to you? Nalyd: They tried to kill me Hayley: *talking* The rap ended Weird Al: 3, didn't rhyme. Blake, Kev, who next? Kev: I'll let Blake go next Blake: Okay! Blake: *gets on his flame-colored skateboard and starts to ride* *grabs his skateboard and does a flip* Weird Al: *applauds* is that all? Blake: No. *does a 360 degree spin and grinds on a rail that randomly appears* *flips in mid-air and lands* *kicks his skateboard up and bows* Weird Al: Way to shred, bro! 9 points! Kathie: zoey, you can go next Zoey: *comes out wearing a bikini* Hi! Zoey: *walks down runway* Turns and walks back up* One second! *runs backstage* Weird Al: Liking it so far. Zoey: *runs back out in a tank top and short skirt* Hi again! Shawn: -whistled- Zoey: *smacks Shawn* One more second! *runs backstage again* Weird Al: I agree with Shawn. Shawn: Don't blame me your beautiful. Zoey: *comes out in another bikini* Time for the finale! Shawn: -to wierd al- I call them as I see em' Zoey: *bikini top gets caught on tree branch and comes off* OH MY GOD! *runs backstage crying* Shawn: -went backstage- Hey. Are you okay? Zoey: *now fully clothed* Get away from me. Shawn: Whatever. -mumbled and walked away- Lunia: -went to Shawn- Don't feel so bad about yourself! Shawn: I guess your right! -smiled- Blake: *runs backstage* Are you okay, Zoey? Shawn: -glared at blake, and went back to the cabin.- Weird Al: o.o Well, cause I'm three times as old as all of you I can't comment on that last one, but you get a ten! Kev, you're up. nalyd: *is also backstage, mourning his hoodie* You okay, Zoey? Shawn: -talking about blake- Let's see how he does without his nice clothes, his makeup, his shampoo, or MIRROR. -smashs all of them into obvilion, and then walks back to stage- Blake: It's on... Shawn: -smiles- Hi blaikey, or must I say. Mr.Nothing, without your beauty products. Zoey: Hi Blake. I saw you skatevboarding. You were really good! ;) Kev: *gets on the platform* I'll be break dancing. *to self* I hope I don't suck Kev: *jumps 3 times then trys to do the worm* Kev: *gets up and does the moon walk* Weird Al: Wow Blake: Thanks... Kev: *now does the sprinkler* Kev: *now does the cabbage patch* Weird Al: Almost done? Kev: *now does the stop sign* Stop, hammer time *ends his preformance* Shawn; Nice. Luina: Nice job kev~ -wink- Weird Al: 7. So, the guys have 24 and the girls have 13. Even if Kathie gets a ten the girls lose. Dudes win immunity... again. Girls Vote (3) Kathie: *votes Skylar* Really sorry... Luina: Skylar is inactive, sorry. Laurine: I'm ready to vote MYSELF OFF. -_- But, I'll vote for Skylar, hasn't done a thing. Hayley: I vote Skylar Jessica: Goodbye, Skylar. (Oatmeal: Voting over? Yet?) (Nalyd: Skylar needs one more vote to be eliminated) Luna: If we continue like this, I'll have to go soon. *becomes suddenly sad* I'll vote Skylar. Weird Al: Bye bye, Skylar! Day Four Chat Boys Chat (4) Nalyd: I wonder how much longer we can keep up this winning streak. Rex: we keep winnig...cool *tacklehugs everyone to sure how happy he is* Shawn: -glared at rex- DONT TOUCH ME. Nalyd: I agree with Shawn. Rex: ok *sets a stinkbomb up in the confessinal* (the next to go into the confessinal will blow up the stink bomb) Kev: I know I suck at dancing AJ: My friend Skylar got voted off, i gotta watch my back Nalyd: You're in the alliance, you should be okay Rex: hey there was a note in the confessinal... ether for you nalyd or you shawn Nalyd: I'll check it out. *goes to confessional, stink bomb goes off, screams* Rex: *starts laughing* I PRANKED YOU NALYD *starts laughing harder* Kevin: (confessional) It smells fine in here. -.- You guys are weird. Girls Chat (4) Kathie: Why do we keep losing? Hayley: Don't jinx us Kathie Kathie: I'm not gonna jink us, don't worry. Challenge Four (Everyone is in their bathing suits) Weird Al: One member from each team at a time must swim out one hundred yards, and retrieve a flag. First team back with three flags wins. Go! Do not edit this score board Boys - Shawn, Rex, Nalyd, 3 | Girls - Kathie, Laurine, Lunia, 2 Kathie: *begins swimming* Shawn: -is a swimmer, starts swimming tugs on kathies leg and drags her down- Kathie: *kicks Shawn off him, continues swimming quickly* Shawn: -started to swim like jaws, he resurfaced, and swam underwater quick and caught up with kathie, he grabbed her arm this time- IM MOTHA DUCKING JAWS. Kathie: *elbows Shawn in stomach, swims more* Shawn: -backed off and surfaced like a dead fish, he looked above water- Man, she's fast. <.< -laid there in the water- Kathie: *continues* Weird Al: Kathie's in the lead! Shawn: WHERE THE HECK IS NALYD Nalyd: On shore... Kathie: *gets flag, starts swimming back* Shawn: -starts to sink to the bottom the the water- Rex: *pushes nalyd into the water to get rid off the smell* I think i made the stinkbomb a bit too powerful Kathie: *returns to shore* Weird Al: The Girls have 1 flag! Another girl can go swim! Rex: *jumps into water then goes to save shawn* YOU OWE ME SHAWN! I KNOW YOUR A GOOD SWIMMER Weird Al: Rex, get out of the water! One guy at a time! Girls! Send out a new swimmer! Laurine: Ugh, fine. -.- *hops in, swims at a steady pace* Kathie: Go, Laurine, go! Nalyd: Come on, Shawn! Rex: fine *gets out of water* but just so you know shawn is drowning Shawn: -noticed laurine, and swam with her- Oh hey. Kathie: Come on, Laurine! Weird Al: Laurine and Shawn almost to the flags! Shawn: -spun upward, causing him to be midair he flapped his wings and grabbed a flag with his teeth- Weird Al: Godplay, you do not get the flag. Try again. Shawn: meh. -swam faster, and extended his hand to grab flag- (sorry D:, i get carried away) Laurine: Ugh.... *continues swimming, panting* Shawn: -saw laurine strugguling,- Need help sweetcheeks? ahaha. Weird Al: Both of them have reached the flag, they just need to grab them and swim back! (You can swim back in only a few lines) Shawn: -reached it and grabbed it, started swimming as fast as he could back, with the conserved energy- Nalyd: Come on, Shawn, get back to shore! Shawn: But... I have to help laurinee! -soft side- I should! -hard side- NO GO! -swimming to shore- AJ: Go Shawn! Rex: JUST COME BACK WHEN IT'S MY TURN I'LL HELP HER! Shawn: -reached shore,- NO REX. I want to help her~ ahaha. Nalyd: Go, Rex, go! Rex: *jumps into water and starts swimming fast* Shawn: Nalyd, is she gonna be okay? Nalyd: She's not even drowning. Go, Rex! Kathie: Laurine! Weird Al: The girls' lead is shrinking. Shawn: Well, I kind of don't want her to drown Nalyd. (Conf) I might, care for her. Just a bit. Rex: *catching up, and about 150 metres from flag* Weird Al: Rex is almost to the flag. Nalyd: She's fine, Shawn. Shawn: Good, Cause.. you know. Ehemmm -cough- Hows your girlfriend? Nalyd: Standing over there in her bathing suit. Shawn: Where? Which one? xD Rex: I can see it! *dolphin jumps out of water and grabs flag with teeth* phew... thought i'd miss *starts to swim back* Laurine: Slow computer. -.- *reaches flag, swims back to shore* Shawn: Go Laurine? -quickly cover mouth and then took it off- LETS GO REX. Rex: *swiming very fast* Gotta win Weird Al: Two flags for each team! One member of each team has to go! Shawn: You know.. nalyd, how'd you get sucha pretty gf? Rex: *reaches shore* GO NALYD GO! Nalyd: I don't really know... I think she keeps forgetting how much better she could do. Kathie: Lunia, you wanna go? Nalyd: *dives into water, swims* Lunia: I don't know how to swim!! -flail, and jumped into water, flailing as fast as she can- Nalyd: *continues swimming* Lunia: -drowning- @_@ Rex: *pulls lunia out of the water to stop her drowning* Lunia: -started crying- I didn't want to swim! My dad drowned in a lake D: Nalyd: *swims, grabs flag, begins swimming back* Rex: It's ok lunia, you don't have to swim *tries to cmofort her* Lunia: SHE JUST TOLD ME TO SWIM D: Nalyd: *returns to shore* Is everyone okay? Weird Al: The dudes win immunity... AGAIN. Rex: Just ignore her. Listen, if you want to swim, you can. If you don't want to, you don't have to Girls Vote (4) Kathie: *votes Lunia* You seriously screwed up, sorry. Laurine: Really? Fourth elimination? *votes Lunia* Lunia: (: I'm sorry everyone. I'm voting myself off. :D Weird Al: You can't vote for yourself. (Kokori9: i'm going to be gone all day tomorrow) (TDALF1: I'll be gone all of today.) Jessica: I vote, Lunia... I'm sorry for betraying you... Hayley: *votes Lunia* Luna: I-I'd be backstabbing her... I'd never do that! I... I... I'll vote... Lunia... It hurts already! Zoey: Votes Lunia Weird Al: Bye, Lunia! Day Five Chat Boys Chat (5) Nalyd: This winning streak is incredible. Herman: Yeah... It's awesome! Kev: You guys, don't jinx us Nalyd: There's no such thing as jinxes, man. Herman: Yeah... That's just stupid. *rolls eyes* Nalyd: Who do you guys wanna vote off? Kev: I say Owe cuz he did nothing Herman: Same.. Oweguy: *to Nalyd* I think Kev should go next. (I haven't helped because I keep missing the challenges due to not being on the computer during the challenges) Girls Chat (5) Kathie: So, like, who should go next? Luna: Oh my gosh I feel so bad... I backstabbed her... I never do those things! Hayley: I say Donna Kathie: It's fine, Luna. Don't worry about it! Hm... Maybe. Should we wait and see how Donna does in the challenge? Luna: O-okay... But, who's the only girl who isn't in our alliance? Kathie: Ravioli, but I think she could help us, you know? She's got friends on the other side who would join her at the merge. We don't have to worry about her joining them, she loves us! Luna: Okay... Challenge Five Weird Al: No challenge, both teams vote someone off! Fifth Vote Weird Al: Vote closes at 3:00 PM EST. Boys Vote (5) Nalyd: *votes for Kevin* Not in the alliance, and not helping the team... Kev: *votes Owe* You did nothing to help the team AJ: Sorry Kevin *Votes Kevin* Oweguy: Sorry Kevin but it's time for you to go *votes Kevin* Flint: *votes Owe* Kevin: Hm. *votes Owe* Blake: I'm sorry Kevin... *votes Kevin* Fanny: *votes Kevin* Rex: hmm *writes down Owe then crosses it out, then does the same thing with kev and repeats doing this for a while* I CAN'T DECIDE! Oatmeal: I vote for.. Kevin. Herman: ... Owe.. Weird Al: Its up to Rex and Richard. If they both vote Owe it's a tie. If one votes Kevin, Kevin is out. Or if one of them votes completely randomly, then it will be 6-4-1 so Kevin will be out. Weird Al: Kevin is out. Girls Vote (5) Kathie: *votes Donna* I am soo sorry. Hayley: *votes Donna* Zoey: *votes Ravioli* You haven't beeen there for any of the challenges. Laurine: .............. *votes Donna* Jessica: I vote Donna... *votes Donna* Sorry! Donna: Ravioli. (Fanny: Gone for like 2 days and this happens? :|) Luna: Umm... Ravioli. *sighs* Oh, I'm not backstabbing anyone! Weird Al: It's 4-3, only Ravioli has to vote. Weird Al: Donna is out. Day Six Chat Boys Chat (6) Nalyd: So guys, yesterday the votes were divided... Are we still allies? Shawn: Yea, why wouldn't we? Nalyd: Some people in the alliance didn't vote Kevin. So is everyone in the alliance still in the alliance? Shawn: Yeaa, i'd stay in alliance even after the show XD. (Conf) So I'm a little dedicateed... <.< Nalyd: Herman, Kev, you didn't vote with the alliance, are you still in? Shawn: Meh, Nalyd. Want a pickle? o: Nalyd: Um... no AJ: I voted with you, im definitely still in! (CONF) I need this alliance to stay in the game Nalyd: Good, AJ. Shawn: -glared at nalyd while playing with his deck of cards, whispered to nalyd- Playing this game like a joker? -he threw out a red joker- Nalyd: Um... No? Shawn: -rubbed his can of coke to the side- Whatever, When you come to me in your time of need. I'll be here o: Nalyd: What are you talking about? Fanny: (conf) Split alliances are never good. Lucky for us, we're still togther...for now. Girls Chat (6) Kathie: Can't believe we're down seven to eleven. Challenge Six Weird Al: This is a 100 foot rock climbing wall. First person to get to the top wins immunity for their team! Go! Kathie: *climbs* This is easy! Nalyd: *climbs* No it's not... Oatmeal: Hey Kathie. You got some tolietpaper on your shoee. xD. -started climbing- Kathie: *ignores him, continues climbing* AJ: Good thing im athletic! *climbs the wall* Kathie: *climbs* So... tiring... Must not give up! *climbs* Nalyd: *falls* Ow my spine D: Oatmeal: Try not to fall Kathie~ -climbing faster- AJ: Gotta win this! *climbs faster* Kathie: *climbs faster* Weird Al: Kathie's in the lead, followed by Shawn (Oatmeal, you're SHAWN not Oatmeal) and then AJ! AJ: Go Shawn! *continues to climb fast* Kathie: *climbs more* Can't give up! Shawn: -fell down from high up and fell on nayld- @_@ -passed out- AJ: Crap, *sees Kathie and continues climbing* I gotta do this! Kathie: *continues climbing* Weird Al: Kathie is almost to the top! Nalyd: Gotta distract her! Kathie! I love you! Kathie: Don't care! I love someone else! *continues climbing* Nalyd: Somebody do something! Shawn: -shooked head and woke up- KATHY. I LOVE YOU. -not- AJ: *Climbs and almost catches up* Guys i need help! Kathie: Ew! *keeps climing* Weird Al: Kathie is almost there!!! Shawn: MEANNN! -tried to throw nalyd up there- AJ: *climbs faster* Nalyd: *slams into wall* Kathie: *gets to top* YES! Weird Al: The girls win!!! Shawn: -Conf- Man, I tried. Jeez. watch me get eliminated. Boys Vote (6) Nalyd: *votes Fanny* I don't wanna be on a team with someone who calls himself the Arch Villain. Shawn: -voted fanny- (: fanny is the arch villian umm no thanks. AJ: *Votes Fanny* Sorry arch villains arent my favorite Fanny: I vote Rex. (Come on, not in the same day :( ) Herman: Umm... Arch villian? I dont like that, but he may be useful to me. I'm gonna let him pass this time, so I'm voting Owe again. (Sorry for not competing in challenges, I go like, almost all the day and don't have much time to log in. I'l try to be more active :) ) Kev: *Votes Fanny* Oweguy: *Votes Fanny* I'm sorry dude. Rex: F-A-N-N-Y (sorry i was gone all day... again... this time it was swimming sports >.>) Day Seven Chat Team Switch Weird Al: Alright, the girls are down, it's seven to ten. Girls, pick four boys to join your team. Kathie: Richard! Anyone agree? Rex: *walks on hands* Kathie: We'll take AJ, an athlete, Blake, a model, Rex, a ninja, and Richard. Any objections? Weird Al: Coolio. Boys, you pick 3 girls to join you. Nalyd: Ravioli, Jessica, and Zoey. You guys cool with that? Weird Al: These are the new teams. If you don't know what team you are, check the tables above. Boys Chat (7) Nalyd: Welcome to the team girls. Shawn: Of all the guys, they picked them? XD Nalyd: We got the best three girls, they got some of our lamest guys. What's not to love? Shawn: You guy's still got me~ Ahaha. and Nalyd, that theres no french frys XD Nalyd: Touche. Shawn: -doesnt understand "touche"- No, I won't touch you. Now wheres my french fry? Ravioli: Hey, Nalyd. (I'M BACK XD) Nalyd: Ravi! yay! Ravioli: ...yes... Yay. Nalyd: At least Richard and Kathie aren't here :p Girls Chat (7) Kathie: Hi Richard! Luna: You should've brought Herman... (I would've opposed to it but I wasn't at home :P) Kathie: Sorry! At least we've got new teammates. Luna: Yeah, some manly force will come in handy. Rex: i think we should come up with a team name, cuase it's not the girls team anymore.. cuase there are now boys >.> ^_^ AJ: Hey new teammates! :) Richard: *saddened* Hey, Kathie. (Conf.) Richard: Don't get me wrong, it's awesome being on a new team, especially with Kathie, but... I'm still not on the same team as my Ravi! Why, cruel fate?! D: Kathie: Why so sad, Richard? D: Richard: I guess I was hoping I'd get to be on Ravi's team when you picked me to be switched... But now she's on the other team again... Just like you and Nalyd, right? Kathie: I don't like him anymore. Like, I like him, but not like, like-like him. AJ: I don't mind being a new team, i felt like a target on the boys team anyways Challenge Seven Weird Al: *brings all contestants into a plane, plane rises, everyone is wearing bathing suits* Alright, we are 30,000 feet in the air. That's over 9000. The first team to get five people crazy enough to jump will win immunity! Do no edit score board Boys - 3/5 | Girls - 4/5 Nalyd: I don't wanna jump. Kathie: Anybody wanna go? AJ: Eh, why not? *Runs and jumps off* Look out belowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Herman: Eeeh... We're over water... Right? Weird Al: Yep! Nalyd: Does anybody WANT to go? Herman: I... I'll go... Luna: Alright, let's go! *takes Herman by the hand and both jump together* Weird Al: Girls have the lead! Kathie: *moves close to edge* Oweguy: *jumps out of plane* This is awesooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!! Kathie: If I jump, maybe I can impress Richard... *jumps* Nalyd: I don't want to jump. Oweguy: *from the ground using a megaphone* You can do it Nalyd! I know you can! Herman: *takes Owe's megaphone* If you don't jump you'll be eliminated! Well, no, but, do it! Or the girls will win! Luna: Hey! Nalyd: I'll jump if somebody goes with me... Herman: Ugh! Why the hell didn't you tell me that before?! Oweguy: *takes megaphone from Herman* Why don't you jump with your eyes closed? Nalyd: I'll jump if a certain someone jumps with me. *cough* That means you, Ravi. :D (Owe, get your sister >.> jk xD) Oweguy: *waits for others* You want to play card Herman? Hayley: I love Skydiving because it makes you feel like a bird *jumps off* Kev: I hate skydiving because if I do it, I hurt myself Kathie: *lands in water* That was awesome! (Owe, tell Sunshine to get back on the computer >.< just kidding, unless you want to, cause she's needed kinda xD) Oweguy: C'mon Nalyd! We're going to lose! Nalyd: Okay, fine... *walks to edge of plane, jumps out* This was a dumb idea!!! *SPLASH* Jessica: I'll go, too! *jumps off of plane* AUUGH! *hits the water* Blake: Whatevs! *jumps off plane and into water* Roar... Ravioli: *sighs* I'm coming, Nalyd... *jumps* (Owe informed me that I was needed XD) Richard: *yells to Kathie* Nice one! My turn! Hey Ravi, watch me!! :D *jumps, falls 30,000 feet, belly flops* Pain... *sinks* (Epic fail. XD) Weird Al: Girls win immunity! Nalyd: Bit late, Ravi... Boys Vote (7) Nalyd: *votes Flint* No help to the team Ravioli: *votes Flint* Four out of five of us jumped in the end, and guess who didn't jump...? (Sorry for abandoning you Renny XD) Oweguy: *votes Flint* You didn't help us. Kev: *votes Flint* Jessica: *votes Flint* Psh... Herman: *votes Flint* ... I think he wasn't even here... Shawn: I don't know to vote o_o. -random name generator- Flint. Weird Al: Flint got burrrrrned! Day Eight Chat Boys Chat (8) Nalyd: So, guys, who is in my alliance/wants to join? We're only accepting 5 people. Shawn: Me. Btw. I still want french fries. Jessica: Me... *glares at Shawn* Shawn: Glarin' at me Jessica? -moved eyebrows up and down- Hehe. (XD) Nalyd: Welcome to the group, Jessica. *smiles* Jessica: *rolls eyes at Shawn* Thanks, Nalyd. *smiles* *looks at Ravioli* Aw, darn... (Conf.) She hates me... Oweguy: Can I join Nalyd? Nalyd: Sure, Oweguy. Jessica, can I talk to you for a sec? Alone. Oweguy: *leaves room so Nalyd can talk to Jessica* Ravioli: *eyes Nalyd and Jessica from a distance* Shawn: -fake sleeping on couch, and snored- Nalyd: *whispers to Jessica* *mumble* vote off *mumble* you and me *mumble* The Girls team *mumble* Kathie too. Oweguy: *peeks through window but then hides* Ravioli: *watches suspiciously from a distance* Shawn: -peered eye open to see what was going on and saw oweguy and ravoli, he faked rubbed his eyes and walked to them.- Spying, eh? Nalyd: *mumble* Million dollars. *nods, walks back to where group was* One more person want to join the alliance? Ravioli? (Ooh, skinny why boy's bout to get smacked xD) Ravioli: *glares* Nalyd, must we have an angry alone talk every season? Shawn: Ooooooohhh.. an "alone" talk. o_o. I'ma just stay here. -peered at them- Nalyd: *slowly understands what's going on* Oooh, kk. *realizes people staring* Can we talk in private? I know this seems bad, Ravi, but I swear I'd never cheat on you, especially not with Jessica. You're the only girl for me. I'd do anything for you, I'd catch a grenade for you... You don't need any grenades caught, do you? Shawn: Meh. I'm tired. I want french frys. -flailed into oweguy in the distant background- Ravioli: *narrows eyes* You'll be the first to know if I do, trust me. And if I'm so special, why is it that you gave Jessica a super-secret alliance chat and I'' got a casual invitation? Has ''Jessica suddenly become the one who takes you to the finals every chance she gets? The one who helped you win last season in leiu of her own sister? Shawn: -sneered from behind a wall and commented- ooooooh~ Ravioli: You realize we can all see you, right Shawn? Shawn: -gulped- WAMOOSH. -apparently vanished into thin air, but appeared to be walking away- Nalyd: (I can never tell if you're mad at me or just your characters, you're so good xD) No, Ravi, it's not like that. It's just that in the event that *realizes people staring, takes Ravi aside* In the event that people try voting either of us out, Jessica is going to join us, not them. That's why I needed to form a "secret" alliance with her- Intern: Which is not a secret anymore! Nalyd Yeah, I needed to make sure we had an alliance within an alliance. (Alliance+Inception? xD) I know I can count on you in this game. You and I always team up and always will be a team, either in the game, or the game of life... Not the board game, I mean our relationship. Intern: Can you, like, propose to her? That would be great footage, even if she turns you down. Nalyd: Would you get out of here?! Anyway, I wasn't trying to start trouble, I just wanted to make sure you and I were safe. Shawn: -jumped onto the interns head- Me. Take? (@ Nayld) Ravioli: *raises eyebrow* By leaving me out of this completely, you were trying to make me safe?! Nalyd: I was gonna tell you, like, right after I finished talking to Jessica. I just needed you to publicly agree to an alliance and then go talk to you. Intern: *hands Ravioli a grenade* Pull the cord and see if he tries to catch it. Nalyd: *takes grenade, throws it away* Would you get out of here?! Intern: *sulks away* Ravioli: Sure you were. And so the sneaky little smiles between you and Jessica were just another trick to get her into the alliance, I assume? Nalyd: Actually yeah. (Slap in three... two... one... xD) I've got to be nice to people or else I lose in the jury votes. I've learned from past seasons. Ravioli: *glares* ..... *walks in the general direction of the discarded grenade* (Ravi be ticked XD) Shawn: -was walking the whole thing, and walked to Nalyd- Umm, smooth bro. Nalyd: I can be mad to ya know!!! *makes angry face, ends up looking like something bit him* (XD) (I g2g, dinner time, I'll be back in less than 30 minutes) (Sunshine: KK, I may be off by the time you get back though... XD) (Nalyd: *haz returned*) Shawn: Nalyd, will a pickle cheer you up? -handed him a pickle xD- Zoey: I wish I had an alliance to join. :( Shawn: Hey, want to join one with me? -put hand on her cheek- We'll make it to the final 2 (Conf) Sooo.. an extra alliance. Play it off like a violin? Girls Chat (8) Kathie: yay, we're tied with the boys! Blake: I'm a boy... O.O ... Anyway, we could make an alliance, Kathie... Kathie: Hm... Okay. Can Richard join? Blake: Sure... Richard: *bounds over* Hey, Kathie! What's going on? :D Kathie: Not much, I have a gift for you... :D Richard: Ooh! Really?? :D AJ: Hey guys can i be in? Kathie: IDK, ask Blake. *hands Richard a poorly made Level 4 Richard card* I cut up pictures of Nalyd and Ravioli and Pikachu and other trading card characters to make this! Ignore the part about shooting electricity from your cheeks. Richard: Oooh!! That's so amazingly epic!! I always wanted to shoot lightning out of my face, actually :D I've got something for you too! AJ: (CONF) Crap i feel a litle outcasted on this team (CONF) Kathie: *fingers crossed* He's changing his Ravioli blog to a Kathie blog, he's changing his Ravioli blog to a Kathie blog! Kathie: yeah? :D Richard: *produces Amy trading card* Ta-daa!! It's the card you wanted on the first day, remember? And don't worry about trading, it's a gift! I don't really need the Ravioli card, anyways :D AJ: Awwww Kathie: OH Y- yay... It's just what I wanted.. *fake smile that makes her look like something bit her xD* Thanks, Richard. Richard: Aww, you're welcome :D *gives hug* It's awesome that we're buddies, isn't it? :D (Poor, oblivious Richard... XD) Kathie: Yeah... *accepts hug, makes one of those awkward Sierra-esque noises xD* You know what's even more awesome than being buddies with someone? :D (CONF) Kathie: I've put up with almost 3 seasons of watch Nalyd be oblivious to me liking him. Richard can't be that oblivious... Richard: *intensely consideres for several minutes* ... Stalking people? :D (Conf.) Richard: Maybe Kathie and I can become stalker-buddies and use our combined powers to tail Ravi and Renny! *squee* (XD) Kathie: No- I mean yeah... Let's go stalking sometime. *exasperated sigh* (Why am I under the impression Richard is your way of getting back at me for Nalyd-Ravioli drama xD) Richard: Yay!! :D *hands Kathie binoculars* Here, you can use these, I made them out of twigs and some broken glass I found behind one of the cabins :D (LOL XD Richard's just... special... he's also not aware that Ravi and Nalyd are dating... XDD) AJ: *To Kathie* Hey Kathie, do you want me to help you get together with Richard? Kathie: Um... Richard... You know Ravioli has a boyfriend... Challenge Eight Weird Al: Greetings, campers! We need one couple from each season to dance, best dancers win. Who will be performing for each team? Kathie: Hey, Richard, do you want to dance with me? Nalyd: *glares at Ravioli* Oweguy: Anyone want to dance with me? I'm all alone. Nalyd: Jessica? Zoey? *mumbles* Ravioli... Wanna dance with Owe? AJ: Hey who wants to pair with me? Kathie: I will, AJ. Oweguy: Nalyd, I need someone to dance with me. BTW who are you dancing with? Nalyd: They only need one couple, one boy and one girl for each team. You can be the guy for the team, we just need a girl. AJ: Well we should actually have another guy dance kathie (sorry guys i have to go to soccer) Oweguy: Okay. Who will be the girl going for our team? Shawn: -glared at oweguy- IF no girls want to dance with him. xD. Kathie: Come on, I need a guy on my team to dance with! Nalyd: Come on, girls, somebody dance with Owe! Shawn: I'll dance with Kathie. -wink- Nah, just kidding. Nalyd. How bout YOU dance with him o_o. Zoey: I can't dance. I can only model. AJ: I'll dance with you Kathy! Weird Al: AJ and Kathie for the girls. Boys, you need a pair. Oweguy: *waits* Herman: Uuhh... Do I count as a girl if I put on a dress, wear some make up and use high heels? Luna: *tries to hold her laugh but then bursts out laughing* Herman: What? ... I did it once... I find it strange you don't know that, Luna, specially counting we are friends since we were in kindergarden... Luna: *still laughing* Herman: *sighs and rolls eyes* AJ: *Practices dance moves* Weird Al: Jessica, Zoey, Ravioli, one of you needs to volunteer or your team will vote somebody off. Oweguy: Someone please volunteer. I don't want our team to lose again. Jessica: Fine... Weird Al: Jessica and Owe vs. Kathie and AJ. Begin dancing! Kathie: *puts hands on AJ's shoulders* Now what? Jessica: (Conf.) I teach a dance class...not ballroom, though. Jessica: *smiles* So, what's first? *grabs Owe's shoulder* AJ: (CONF) I was in a musical... (NON CONF) *Begins dancing* Kathie: *dances with AJ* Jessica: *twilrs and then dances with Owe some more* *smiles* Shawn: (to AJ) Don't trip~ -spilled a glass of water next to him- AJ: *Avoids the water* Good try shawn, but i do have eyes *continues dancing and twirls Kathie* (CONF) Really...water...i came here to make friends!! Weird Al: You're boring me, guys, pick it up a little. Kathie: *suddenly does the robot* Help, these movements are involuntary D: AJ: *Starts breaking down with Kathie* Ahhh what's happening! Kathie: *dances like Lady Gaga in that one video everyone likes for some reason* (XD) AJ: *Bursts into Broadway musical dancing* (XD) Oweguy: You're in luck guys cause I'm an excellent dancer! *starts to dance Thriller* C'mon Jessie! Kathie: *joins AJ's dance* AJ: *Dances Harder* Come on Kathie we can do this! Kathie: *continues doing the same dance as AJ* This is tougher than it looks on TV. Oweguy: *starts dancing very fast* I'm not going to stop now. AJ: *Dances with Kathie* Who knew this was so tiring *Starts a kickline and can-cans* Oweguy: *starts doing fast twirls* Jessica: *does a split* YEAH! *jumps and does a backflip in the air* AJ: Come on Kathie! *does a flip* We are winning this! *hard core disco dances* Kathie: *spins on the ground, gets up, disco dances* AJ: How long do we have to keep this up?! *starts doing the worm* Oweguy: C'mon Jessie! We need to win! *starts spining on floor. Ravioli: *watches with limited interest* Richard: Keep going, Kathie! You can do it! :D Jessica: *does another split followed by another split* K! Kathie: *starts completely spazzing out* Nalyd: Is she broken?... AJ: Kathie focus! Weird Al: Okay... I have come to a decision. You're all equally mediocre dancers. I can't choose. Both teams are gonna vote. Eighth Vote Boys Vote (8) Nalyd: I vote for Kev. You haven't been helping in challenge, like, at all. Herman: Kev wasn't here at all! *votes Kev* Oweguy: *votes Kev* Sorry dude but you haven't been helping with the challenges. Ravioli: *votes Jesssica* I think it's already evident I dislike you. Jessica: I would vote Ravioli, but at least I tried in the challenge and tied it up. I vote Kev. *votes Kev*' Shawn: I vote... KEV. -voted- Weird Al: Peace out, Kev! Girls Vote (8) Kathie: Who to vote for... *votes Rex* AJ: I like our team i wish no one had to leave, but since someone has to...*votes Rex* Luna: Rex? ...He isn't really helpful lately... *votes Rex* Richard: *votes Rex* My local hobo did always tell me never to trust a ninja! Blake: *votes Rex* It's what I think... Weird Al: Five votes is enough, Rex, time to say bye bye. Day Nine Chat Boys Chat (9) Nalyd: Morning, guys. Herman: Guys, can I join your allaince? I think we need to protect each other... Shawn: -glared at Herman- EER. NO. Herman: ._. Nalyd: Shawn, easy. Sure, Herman. Shawn: Fine. Someone. LAST NIGHT, broke into my room, and put a cracker in my bed. A rat crawled on me and laid its eggs. Herman: ._. Is that possible? (CONF) I've got the feeling they're gonna backstab me... >.> Shawn: -cutting an orange with a knife in the background- You think it wouldn't be... Nalyd: You okay, Shawn? You're scaring me... Herman: O_O' It's happening the same to me... Shawn: No sleep = Craziness? Jessica: *rolls her eyes at Shawn* Nalyd, there are also three girls here. I wake up early and go for a run, but I'm fine. Ravioli: *nonchalantly* First of all, rats are mammals, and subsequently don't lay eggs. Secondly, no one cares. *walks away* (Ravi's so mean... and so fun to play XD) Nalyd: *sigh* Jessica, can you try talking to her? Last time I tried she tried to destroy me with a grenade. Shawn: Really? o_o (@ Raviloi.) Your SOO MEAN D: -hugged himself- (Conf.) Ravioli: *holds grenade* I still have this... just in case... Nalyd: *approaches Ravioli* So, I understand why you're mad at me, so I just wanted to say you're right, I should have talked to you about this first, and I'm sorry. *extends arms for hug, remembers this is Ravioli, reaches hand out for handshake, remembers this is Ravioli, waits for some sort of response* (XD) Ravioli: ... Well, at least no one can say you're not persistant. Fine, I grant you tentative forgiveness. The key word being tentative. *accepts handshake* Nalyd: *hugs Ravioli* Got ya! *laughs* Seriously though, if you need anything, I totally got your back. I'll do anything to prove to you that I care about you. Anything that doesn't require a grenade... Ravioli: *raises eyebrow* First of all... never try that again. Other than that, I'm good... Nalyd: You sure? Ravioli: ...Yeah... Shawn: Nalyd. I found an egg in my bed o_O am I an animal? Nalyd: Kay, Ravi. Um.... Shawn... Shawn: Umm yes? Oweguy: *stares at egg* Shawn: Do you want to eat it Oweguy? o: Girls Chat (9) Kathie: Aw, I wish we'd won that one. Luna: *is sleeping and falls out of the bed* Oh, uh, what?! Blake: Luna, do you wanna join my alliance? Kathie: According to my statistics, there are seven males and seven females left in the game... what could it mean? Richard: WHAT DOES IT MEAN?! (LOL, Double Rainbow XD) Kathie: *looks at her holographic Nalyd trading card* It's so bright and so vivid! Luna: *still mid-asleep* Uh, wha..? Uh, sure... *falls asleep again* Richard: *gesturing in the general direction of Ravioli at the Boy's camp* All the way across the skyyy! Kathie: *pulls out camera, attempts to take video of the sky* I cant believe I captured it on my camera!!! Richard: Oh my god!! *cries* (Conf.) Richard: I think my allergies are acting up. *uses eyedrops* (XD) Kathie: Woooo! *cries on Richard's shoulder hoping to be hugged and comforted* Richard: *stares through blurry allergy eyes* Why are you crying? Do you have allergies too? o.O Kathie: ... Yes. *fake sneeze* I'm sick and need to be taken care of. D: Richard: Oh noes! D: Hang on, I have some allergy medication in my luggage! *runs off* Kathie: *waits* :( Laurine: *suddenly snaps out of a trance* Oh, hai. :| AJ: That last challenge was rough, but at least we werent the only ones to vote someone out Challenge Nine Weird Al: We need three people from each team! Do not edit the scoreboard - Boys: Nalyd, Shawn, Zoey | Girls: Kathie, Laurine, Hayley Nalyd: I'll compete. Kathie: I'll help the girls! Shawn: Meh, I'll do it. I guess? (Conf) It's time to actually "try" Laurine: Sure, fine. Hayley: I'll do it AJ: I'm in for the Girls Zoey: I'll do it for the boys! Weird Al: We need one more boy. (Nalyd: Kev, you got voted out) Shawn: Hey, have you guys seen my egg? o: Weird Al: Okay, three on three in dodgeball! You can only dodge twice before the ball hits you! GO! Nalyd: *throws ball at Laurine* Kathie: *throws ball at Shawn* Laurine: o.o *dodges, picks up a ball, is about to throw it at Shawn, but changes mind then throws it at Zoey* Nalyd: *throws ball at Laurine again* Can't dodge those balls forever! Weird Al: *bursts out laughing* Nalyd: Grow up. Hayley: *throws a ball at Zoey* Kathie: *throws a ball at Zoey* Weird Al: Three dodgeballs thrown at Zoey, she can't dodge them all, she's out. Laurine: O.O *dodges again* Dangit. *throws a ball at Nalyd* Nalyd: *is hit in the stomach* Darn. Kathie: *throws ball at Shawn* Laurine: *reluctantly throws ball at Shawn* Kathie: *throws another ball at Shawn* Weird Al: Shawn can't dodge all three, he's out! Girls win immunity! Nalyd: Dang it... Boys Vote (9) Nalyd: *votes for Herman* I'm sorry, Herman, it's just not gonna work. Oweguy: *votes Herman* I'm sorry dude. (Nalyd: Owe get yo sister >.> I feel bad cause I'm always asking you to do that xD) Weird Al: Would anybody else like to vote? (Oweguy: She's not home. Sorry. :( ) (Nalyd: When she flies back tell her to vote xD) Jessica: I'll vote...Herman. *votes Herman* Shawn: Who to vote. HERMAN never wanted him in anyways. -stamp stamp stamp- Weird Al: Bye, Herman! Day Ten Chat Weird Al: Congrats, teams, you've made it to the merge! Merge Chat (10) Nalyd: Hey, guys, good to see you again! Kathie: *squeezes Nalyd* NALYD :D (CONF) Kathie: Must make Richard jealous... Blake: (Conf.) Merge? Better get an alliance...with Nalyd. Blake: Nalyd, can I join your alliance...with the rest of my alliance: Kathie and Richard? Jessica: (Conf.) Wasn't it obvious I would make it here? Shawn: Hey Nalyd, we made it this far! AJ: Woo this rocks! Merge! *to Nayld* Hey nayld now that im off of the Girls team are we back in an alliance? (CONF) Merge! This is so exciting! But scary.. Shawn: Hey Nalyd, we made it this far! Nalyd: Sure thing, Blake and AJ. It's awesome, Shawn. *high-fives Jessica* Kathie: *pounces on Nalyd* Hey teamie :D Luna: Oh... God... I might me going next D: (TDISF: I'm happy that at least Herman was the eliminated with the least voes against him :P) Nalyd: As you all know, I've made it to the merge a few times. Congrats on making it this far, we got a good group here. Shawn: Hey Nalyd. Want to play a card game? Hayley: Guys, do love the merge as much as I do? Shawn: Yep, now we finally get to talk to the ladies! Nalyd: There were three girls on our team before... And no I don't Shawn. Remember what happened last time? Shawn: -flash back- Nope :P Nalyd: Well, no, I don't. Besides, what if you try to prank me again like that time you pantsed me? *points to new belt* AJ: Haha man did i miss you guys (Nayld i got to go now for the rest of the night so if there is a challenge please go easy on me lol) Nalyd: It's good to have you back, AJ. Challenge Ten Weird Al: Today you'll be skiing down this hill, best trick wins! Nalyd: *skis, crashes into tree* Kathie: *helps Nalyd up* are you okay? Nalyd: What do you think? Hayley: *skis* Weird Al: Come on, more people, go! :D Hayley: *hits a rock* Weird Al: This is... Less than stellar :| Shawn: -grabbed nalyd, and used him as a snowboard- Nalyd: *goes down hill face down* (CONF) nalyd: So.. cold... Luna: *starts snowboarding but falls off with Nalyd* Shawn: Nalyd. I got a card for you! It'll warm you up :P Oweguy: *skies, jumps off ramp, starts pointing in air, spins, lands perfectly* Whoo! This is fun. Yo Nalyd! Are you warming up?! AJ: *Skies off the jump and does a trick* Crap.....i forget how to land! Weird Al: Owe is in the lead! Laurine: *begins to ski, legs wobble, crashes into a slanted rock and is airborne for about half a second, then falls down, accidentally doing a split* o.o I didn't know my legs could bend that way. Weird Al: We're gonna close this challenge up soon, guys. Owe is in the lead. Shawn: -looked at Laurine and whistled- Ahaha, nice job sweetcheeks.~ Nalyd: Shawn gets slapped in three, two, one...